


【KK】东京薄暮番外·极夜未明

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *脱胎换骨转世狼人诚X吸血鬼留加*裕二脸的诚配16岁小留加，诚攻留加受介意慎*私设如山！OOC！写的是我脑袋里的诚和留加_(:з」∠)_*中间小虐留加一下下，后半就是甜的HE了！*注意！！注意！！！！两人第一次诚是失去理智强迫的！！注意！！介意慎！！！*正文指路（上）（中）（下）





	【KK】东京薄暮番外·极夜未明

阴暗潮湿的地下，昏黄闪烁着发出“叮叮”细响的灯泡，粗暴野蛮的欢呼声，以及拳击台上飞散而出的汗水。  
空气中弥漫着一股难以言喻的味道，汗味、血腥味、躁动不安的野兽般的淡淡麝香味……  
“杀了他！！打！打！”“锤！照着头锤！杀！！”“上！！快冲——哎呀！！你倒是躲开啊！！！”  
赤膊的大汉们挥着拳声嘶力竭地咆哮着指点江山，为了他们刚刚在赌盘那边扔下的钱。  
这里是地下拳击场，对拳手来说，是个用命换钱的地方。因为在这里，人命是不值钱的。只要能赢，你可以用任何“无伤大雅”的小手段击倒对手，甚至每天都会有两三个拳手被生生打死。  
但是这里是灰色地区，那些来卖命的多也是实在生活不下去才来混口饭吃的，根本不会有人在意他们的死活。来这里看拳赛的人，只在乎自己选定的拳手能不能赢。  
时钟的指针走向午夜，这是今天的最后一场。此时台上的两个人都挂了彩，一个是肌肉遒劲的黑人大汉，剃着光头一身的纹身，眸中泛着赤红的血光俨然已经打到疯狂的模样；另一个则精瘦的多，看起来是个亚洲人，一头棕黑短发挑染了几缕金黄色，他的上身都被汗与血覆盖油光锃亮的一层，脸上也淌着几道血痕，但是污渍之下的那双眼睛却明亮得仿佛闪烁着阳光。  
他们已经打了小半个小时，像是奇迹一般，黑人大汉落於下风，渐渐地被那亚洲人压着打得喘不过气来。围观的人们沸腾了，他们知道这一切将要迎来结局，扯破了喉咙大吼着那人的名字：  
“Makoto——！！”“Makoto——！！”“Makoto——！！！”  
那人出拳狠辣老道，每一击都带着千钧力，只打得那大汉狂喷出一口鲜血重重地倒在地上人事不省，但是他还不停止，高高跃起以肘击向他的后颈。  
只听“咔嚓”一声响，颈骨折断，顿时全场一片安静，只是那寂静只持续了一两秒的时间，海浪般疯狂的欢呼再次传来——  
诚冷静地爬起来抹了一把脸上的鲜血，看也没看无声无息躺在地上的自己的“对手”，他高高地举起了手臂环顾四周，接受着热情的观众们的钞票跟硬币的洗礼——扔上台的那些纯粹都是给他的小费，并不像他靠赌局迎来的那些钱还要分给赌场一些，那全都是他的。  
早已有人上前收拢了那些钱币纸钞归拢在盒子里，一路送回了诚的休息室。  
诚在这地下拳击场非常有名，他自从十六岁下场六年以来从无一败，不管多少人买他输、不管他的对手多么强大多么高壮，他总能赢。但是他却并不贪多，每个月只在满月前后过来打四五场，这也让他迎来了“狼人”的绰号。  
甚至因为他实在是太难输了，赌场为他开设的赌局都与别人不同，是赌他最后的必胜一击打在哪里，或者他是否下杀手。只是他实在不常下杀手，若不是他看出了今天这个大汉注射了兴奋剂，并且一个劲儿地冲着自己的要害而来要下杀手，他也不会把事情做绝。  
既然对方想要自己的命，那么——自然是谁有本事谁就多一条命喽。因为这个，赌场今天大赚了一把，老板还特意给了他多两分的酬劳作为奖励。  
他大步流星地冲进淋浴间，冰冷的水兜头淋下，这才让他血管中沸腾的兽血略略平静了一些。眼睛再次睁开的时候，眼底暗暗泛着一抹流转的金色光芒。  
“……明天就是满月了。真麻烦。”  
诚叹了口气，冲了一阵凉水才出来换了衣服，拿上自己的酬劳准备回家。  
四处一片黑暗，但是他早已习惯。自己所在的这座城市处于极圈范围，一年中总有一段时间是天天黑夜，更别提他天天都泡在那暗无天日的拳击场里，不是比赛就是练习，倒是难得见到太阳。  
冲着家的方向走了一阵，他忽的停住脚冷声喝道：“你还要跟我到什么时候！”他猛然转身，眼神锐利地盯着阴暗的小巷深处低吼，“滚出来！”  
刚刚压抑住的狼血再次沸腾，他的周身都汹涌着磅礴的杀意，微微矮下了身体做出随时进攻的姿势，他看到了小巷里慢慢踱步而出的少年。  
那男孩看上去非常纤瘦，肤色惨白黑头发黑眼睛，是亚洲人。诚原本不该如此失常的，但是他很快就找到了原因——眼前这个人是吸血鬼，算是自己的宿敌！  
“……诚？”男孩兴奋地、又有些犹豫地试探叫道，“你是诚吧？你还记得我吗？我是留加啊！”  
诚拧紧了眉毛，他确定自己从小到大就不认识一个叫留加的人。只是不知道什么原因，眼前这个人带给他一种致命的熟悉感，而且心脏处还有些隐痛。  
“我不认识你。”诚收回了进攻的架势冷冷地说，“我虽然不是什么强大的正统狼人，但是杀你的力量还是有的。你走吧。”  
“不！我好不容易找到你，我不会走的！”  
留加像炮弹似的冲着诚飞扑了过去，一下子扑到了他怀里。

其实要是排除掉狼人血的因素影响，大部分时间诚还是一个非常开朗温柔的人。  
所以看留加一副找自己有急事的样子，他也只能无奈地带他回了自己家里。之后留加向他坦白了全部，包括前世的事，包括自己转世而留加却变成了吸血鬼一直在找自己，包括遇到了堂本刚跟堂本光一那两个人……  
他甚至还用了一种不知道什么办法，让诚恢复的前世的记忆。  
看着那些碎片在自己眼前到处乱窜，诚头痛地揉了揉额头。一切已经超出了自己的想象能力范围啊……不过这样看来，前世的自己还真是……既倒霉又没用啊。竟然因为那么一点事就跳楼自杀……明明有那么多种方法可以解决的。  
眼前这个人，确实是罪魁祸首，但是一切也不能全怪在他头上，还有那些老师和同学也不是东西。只是……因为前世的自己是将他当成朋友来看，甚至内心深处还藏着一点不为人知的情愫，所以最后才格外绝望吧……  
眼前反复回闪着自己坠落的最后时刻、留加那惊恐绝望的脸，诚看着留加那双黑黝黝的眸子，突然就有些心软了。但是他没有预料到的是，他们交谈花了太长太长的时间，月圆之夜已经来临。  
诚并不是真正的狼人，所以在月圆之夜他不会变身，但是大脑和身体却会被狼血支配，变得暴躁易怒极有攻击性，但这一切留加都不知道。  
所以在诚一边骂着他一边将他按在身下的时候，他完全没有反抗，反倒因为自己有了赎罪的机会而感到无比开心。他完全不介意诚占有自己，反而，他们竟然能在相认的第一天就这样发生亲密关系，留加喜出望外。  
但是一切并没有那么美好。诚完全没有为他做任何准备，他用力按着留加瘦弱的肩背让他像狗一样趴跪着，粗暴地反复贯穿着他的身体。未经人事的后穴被狠狠地撕裂了，而且因为诚的狼血能够克制留加的缘故，他引以为傲的复原能力被降到了最低。  
狼毒让他痛不欲生，他疯狂地、拼命地惨叫着扯碎了枕头、床单和被褥，但是诚不给他半点放松的时间，将自己的性器狠狠顶入哑着嗓子低吼：“这就是你说的补偿？嗯！这就是你说的爱我？嗯？你躲！我让你躲！你倒是躲啊！！刚才给你机会你不走，现在也别想逃！”  
苍白的后背上全是他抓出来的血痕，留加被剧烈的痛楚麻痹只能瘫在床上微微抽搐着身体，他痛得死去活来还偏偏昏不过去，虽然也曾有几个瞬间奇怪着为什么诚突然变得那么暴躁，但是疼痛让他根本无暇发现真相。  
他从来没想到，原来跟诚发生关系会有这样痛，痛得他恨不得下一秒就死去。  
但是，但是，他的心的某个角落也在开心着，这些痛都是诚给予他的，这是他在赎罪的证明。只要把自己的罪过都赎完了，自己就可以重新对诚发起追求攻势，这样两个人就可以在一起了，或许就像堂本刚跟那个堂本光一一样，生活得很幸福……  
但是、好痛，好痛……真的好痛！  
撕裂的剧痛中，留加只能一遍遍地勾勒着未来跟诚一同生活的幸福场景来麻痹自己，哪怕鲜血已经流了满床，哪怕身体已经在不住抽搐着拒绝更多粗暴对待……而诚干到兴奋处，双手用力掐着留加纤瘦的腰仰头大声地如狼一般吼了起来。  
同样，他的一切体液都让留加加倍地痛，尤其是射出之后，反复撕裂的内里仿佛被滚烫的辣椒水冲刷了一遍似的，留加疯狂地挣扎着惨叫起来，他用力地抠着墙壁抠的指甲都掀起好几片，但是那一点痛苦跟身体里面的相比根本不值一提！  
但是就算这样，他也依旧满脸冷汗地、头晕眼花地尽量扭过脸去，挤出一个无力又狰狞的微笑，声音里面都带着痉挛和颤抖：“舒、舒服嘛？还、还……还要不要……要不要再来了？”  
已经微微清醒过来的诚看到眼前的这一切，一股巨大的愧疚顿时将他攫住，但是这个时候依旧是狼人的本能在支配着他的身体，他不受控制地用力抓住了留加柔软的短发将他整个人用力扯了起来，把脑袋重重地向墙上撞去——  
不过好在最后一刻，诚用力咬住了舌尖克制住那股将眼前那个可怜兮兮的男孩直接打死撕烂的冲动，但是势头无法停止，留加的头还是重重地撞上了墙壁。  
他直接晕了过去。好在最后一刻诚收住了力道，否则那颗脑袋现在已经像颗被摔在地上的烂西瓜一般……  
屋子里安静下来，诚呼呼地穿着粗气，只觉得比打了一场拳赛还要累。他用力揉了揉眼睛。他不想把留加伤害地那么重的……  
但是月圆之夜还未过去，他胸中的血液仍在沸腾，他不敢再呆在留加身边，只得匆匆帮他在伤口处清理了一下塞了些纱布止血，随后立刻冲出了家门。他现在需要发泄，把多余的精力发泄掉，这样就可以回去好好地跟留加道个歉了。  
或许……道歉根本不足以弥补自己的过分行径，那么自己就告诉他，其实自己不怪他了，然后……照顾他让他康复，或许两个人先交个朋友？  
在山野间拼命奔跑着的诚用他清醒的意识思索着。他感受到了自己对留加的在意，否则刚刚被狼血控制之后，自己就不会上了他而会干脆杀了他了。  
这也是个问题呢……月圆之夜要怎么办……

就这样疯跑到了天边出现了一点点光亮，诚才气喘吁吁地停下来，他感觉到自己恢复了正常。  
但是，当然，同时身体也已经没有了一点点力气。他慢慢地往家的方向走去，看到路边零零散散的店铺，又想着留加可能会喜欢吃什么，要不要买一点回去给他吃，不过最近……还是要养养身体，吃点好消化的东西吧……  
“啊！不好！”一股巨大的恐惧突然攫住了诚，他甩开腿玩命地朝家的方向跑去——他出门的时候没有给留加拉窗帘！尤其他卧室里的窗帘只是一层薄纱，因为他喜欢阳光所以根本没有装遮光的窗帘，现在虽然阳光并不热烈，但是那也是阳光啊！  
【留加，你等我……你千万不能有事啊！】  
诚根本没有注意到，不知何时自己已经开始在一起了那个莫名其妙突然出现的男孩子。  
一路狂奔回家的时候，太阳已经升起来了，一进家门诚就嗅到了一股烧焦的气味，吓得他立刻向卧室的方向跑去，却正好跟费力往外爬的留加撞了个正着。  
留加的腿已经烧起来了，他费力地用他血肉模糊的手抓着光滑的地面，一点点地向外爬，在他身后已经拖出了一道长长的血迹。火烧的疼痛跟狼毒的疼痛混合在一起让他痛的几乎把嘴唇咬烂，但是一股强大的信念支撑着他，他还没有得到诚的原谅，自己还不能就这样死掉！  
诚赶忙拿过一杯喝了一半的凉茶浇过去浇灭了留加腿上的火焰，接着拉着他的胳膊将他拽到走廊上，那里因为没有窗子所以并没有阳光透进来。  
他看到留加的惨相想把他抱去浴室清理一下然后再上个药，却又根本不敢碰他，犹豫着问：“我现在能碰你嘛？”  
留加浑身一僵，他慢慢仰起头，挤出一个大大的、夸张到虚幻的笑容来，颤抖着说：“当然、当然好啊。”  
虽然诚没太明白他的意思，却还是小心翼翼地将他抱了起来，躲避着阳光去了浴室，将他轻柔地安放在浴缸里面，放了冷水帮他清洗身体。  
对于诚突如其来的温柔相对，留加受宠若惊，他痴痴地看着诚现在的脸，他看起来长大了不少，变得相当英俊，尤其是那双眼睛，还像小时候一样清澈明亮，他一点都……不，他变了，变得更加强大、更加自信成熟了。  
留加不由得想，如果当初的小诚也是现在这个模样，会不会……一切都不再相同？  
诚尽量温柔地帮他清洗着身体，他发现被烧焦的皮肉很快又长了回来，但是被自己弄出来的伤口却迟迟也不见好。但是心念一转，他也就明白了，大概是自己血中带着的什么东西克制住了留加吧，所以自己留下的所有伤口都没有办法立刻恢复。  
“……好了，你趴过来一下，我帮你清理一下后面。”诚说道这个的时候特意垂下眼帘，有些尴尬地不去看他。但是留加明显会错了意，他虽然对那疼痛心悸不已，但是诚想要，他就会给。  
他就算要了自己这条命，让自己现在就冲去阳光底下，只要那样做他能够原谅自己，留加就会照做。  
他翘起了臀部，故意配合着诚的手指，装出一副享受的样子摆动着腰肢低低地呻吟。他虽然怕得都在发抖，眼中充斥着恐惧和抵抗，但他依旧笑着、虚假地露出那大大的笑容，讨好地对诚发出了邀请。  
“我没事了，不痛的，要不要进来？”  
诚当然看出他是装的，心中有点心疼，却又莫名烦躁。  
他特别不想看到留加的这幅特意讨好自己的样子。那让他觉得留加在意的根本不是自己，而是他记忆中的那个弱小又无用的大场诚。  
这样想着，手上的动作也粗鲁了些，留加一时痛的叫出了声音紧紧夹住了他的手指，诚顿了顿，叹了口气把手指抽了出来。一小股鲜血在水中化开很快不见了踪影。  
他一言不发地给留加上了药之后，就将他丢在了一间窗帘厚实的客房里，而自己……是时候想想究竟应该怎么看待他了。  
这个出现在自己生命里的不速之客，影山留加。

一天之后，留加的身体就完全康复了，他开始每时每刻都黏在诚身边，跟他去拳击场，为他欢呼帮他捡钱心疼地替他擦拭血污，大家都笑诚找到了一个体贴伶俐的小跟班，但是诚半点都开心不起来。  
他想要讨好的不是自己，从来都不是。就算那是自己的前世，自己都已经转世了，是完全不同的人，那种错位感让诚无比沮丧。  
不知是不是命中注定的吸引力，他发现自己喜欢上了留加，不过……并不是那个拼命粘着自己讨好自己的留加，而是一个人独处时那个安安静静的、有些忧郁也有些绝望的男孩子。  
留加在忧郁着自己怎么才能彻底讨好诚让他接受自己，而诚则懊丧着怎么才能跟留加扯开了说明白，自己并不是他想讨好的那个人。但是他又怕，怕他那样说的，留加就离开了。  
碰到堂本刚和堂本光一的那天，诚正要赶去打他月圆之后最后一场拳赛，打完之后他就会有一个长达二十天的休假，他想要趁着那个时候带着留加去北极圈更北的地方走一走，那里全是黑夜，他们有很多时间来把话说清楚。  
他想过了，既然自己有前世的记忆，就说明自己就是留加要找的人，那么即使把话说开留加也不会去找别人的，这就足够了。  
极圈计划是在看到堂本刚和堂本光一之后出现在他脑海中的。他看着他们相牵的手突然觉得无比碍眼，右手空空的很不自在，他转头看了一眼留加那一脸讨好的笑，不悦地拧紧了眉头握起拳。  
晚上……等晚上跟他说开了，自己就可以大大方方地牵他的手了。  
只可惜，一切并没有诚想的那样顺利。  
打完拳赛，他被教练跟同伴拉去庆功，喝了不少的酒，留加被他赶回家先把酬劳放好——那可是他们接下来几天游玩的资本，一定不能丢了。  
但是留加赶回来之后，酒馆里却没有了诚的身影，反倒是他的同伴们暧昧地笑着指了指那一旁的一个小巷，叫留加乖乖回家不要等了。  
但是留加木然地转身，朝着那个方向慢慢地走去。  
【不……不会的……不可能的……】  
留加僵硬地迈不动步子，他已经闻到了，除了诚之外，还有另一个女人的气息在那边。廉价的香水味，汗味，还有小巷子特有的潮湿发霉的味道，那些刺激着他的鼻腔让他觉得热辣辣的痛。  
不该看的。或许自己不该去看的。  
然而但他还是一步一步、慢慢地、机械地靠近了他们。  
看到诚按着一个穿着暴露的女人在墙上吻得难舍难分的时候，留加早已死去的心脏传来了撕裂的痛感，他绝望地闭上了眼睛，却发现那副画面已经深深地刻进了自己的脑海。  
连他都还没有吻过诚，没有、没有初吻，没有他想象中的、浪漫温柔的恋爱，只有粗暴的交欢、冷淡的对待、还有眼前的……  
眼前的……  
留加讷讷地站在原地看着，他茫然地不知道自己应该怎么做。  
他还记得小诚在森田的办公室对自己腼腆的笑，他还记得夏夜两人坐在水边时手臂碰到他胳膊的温暖，他还记得自己拉着他的手在冰上划走旋转，他还记得泳池边那个冰冷的、柔软的吻……  
还记得他骂自己有病，记得他怨恨绝望的眼神，还有他决绝地纵身一跃。  
都是自己活该。  
“啊，你来了啊……”  
诚明显喝醉了，醉的只能撑住那个妓女的肩膀才能站好，他辨认出留加的身影，冲他伸出手有些不耐烦地问：“带没带钱？给我。”  
“啊？哦……哦！带、带了……”  
留加手忙脚乱地掏摸自己的口袋，他身上还是带着一些自己的钱的，原本想出来的时候在路边的小店逛逛，挑点小玩意儿送给诚，看看他会不会开心……  
他把那一卷被自己手心的汗弄得湿漉漉的纸币放在诚手上，诚的手立刻就收了回去搭在了那妓女的肩上，醉醺醺地笑了一声：“这下有钱了，可以找个正经地方了吧？”  
“当然可以~”  
女人柔媚讨好的嗓音顺着风飘来像是绝命的毒药，留加慌忙后退几步跌坐在了地上捂住了脑袋。  
他不想听、不想看……不想去想！  
诚他、他竟然拿着自己的钱，去……去……  
“小诚……”留加细弱的声音微不可闻。他的眼泪从指缝间滑落，“啪嗒”一声碎在了地上。  
自己这样究竟算什么？  
自己究竟还有什么？

诚回到家的时候已经是凌晨了，他身上带着浓重的酒气和劣质香粉的味道。他觉得疲惫极了。  
那女人只是自己撞上来的，自己不知为什么就……就揪着她去了巷子里。她的眼睛很好看，巴掌脸小巧可爱的，有点像留加。  
然后留加来了，然后他就清醒了过来，像个被妻子撞见出轨的男人似的觉得慌乱无措。  
酒精……该死的酒精！  
他走进巷子深处之后就随随便便把那女人打发走了，之后一直隐藏在暗处有些担心地看着留加，看着他在地上呆坐了一会儿、蜷缩成小小的一团痛苦地呻吟，心中的痛无以复加。  
他投降了，认输了，既然留加认为自己就是他爱的那个人，那么自己就是。留加想要跟自己好好地过日子，那么自己就陪他好好过日子。  
他跟着留加、确认他虽然失魂落魄却还是乖乖回了家之后，才在家门口坐了下来，吹着夜风反省着自己。  
为什么要对他那样冷淡，为什么刚才不干脆直接对他解释、然后跟他回家？  
想到脑袋都痛了，诚还是没想出个所以然来，只好站起身了叹了口气进了家门。  
打开门，果然留加还没有睡。他像是什么都没发生过似的，笑着把自己扶进来，像往常一样小心翼翼地在浴室帮自己冲洗身体，抱怨着为什么喝了那么多、对身体不好的……  
“不问么？”诚忍不住问他。  
留加拿着花洒的手僵住了，他做了那么久的准备，但是诚这一句话，将他那层薄弱得可怜的保护膜打破了。  
“我该问什么？”他关掉了水，垂着头颤抖地自嘲笑着，“我有什么立场问你？”  
自己算什么呢？跟班？小弟？还是……仆人？反正不是朋友。就算是朋友也是没有立场的。更不可能是恋人。  
诚莫名也感受到了他的悲伤苦痛，立刻伸手将他揽进了怀里，却没想到留加用力将他推开了。  
他冷漠地、带了点歉意地说：“抱歉，我今天身体不太舒服，没有办法再陪你做一次了。要不，我去帮你再叫一个妓女过来？”  
诚难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“你眼里我就是这样的人嘛？你把我当什么了！”  
“……我当你是我最爱的人。”  
“你最爱的是那个胆小懦弱又没用的大场诚不是我！”  
狭小的淋浴间回荡着诚的咆哮声，两个人都没有再说话。诚也没有想到，会在这样的情况下……把一切都说开。  
“可是……”留加有些茫然地看他，“你们、不是一个人么？”  
“……我是我他是他。我实话告诉你吧，早在我得到记忆的时候就不怪你了。不，我不应该怪你，因为那都不是发生在我自己身上的事！”诚心头涌起一股火来，他急急地连珠炮一般说道，“那个我太没用连我自己都看不起他！你口口声声说着对不起我，但你也说了你真心悔过而且找了我六十年，那都足够了！不够的话，你来这里的第一晚我那样对你也已经扯平了！”  
“扯……扯平了？”留加茫然地看着他，他的手指弯曲了几次，像是想要抓到什么似的，又无力地放下了。  
抓不住的。什么都……  
就如同那一天在阳光下，他没有办法抓住小诚的手一样，从那一刻起，他就什么都抓不住了。  
耳朵里面“嗡嗡”的响着，是脑袋里面又进了苍蝇么？留加用力地甩了甩头，眼前一片模糊。  
“对，扯平了。”诚斩钉截铁地说着，“你不必再觉得对不起我不必再补偿我了，我不想再看到你那种讨好虚假的笑脸了，那很恶心！”  
留加踉跄着后退了几步，后背抵在凉凉的瓷砖墙上，黝黑的双眸被水光覆盖，他绝望地看着诚，他怎么也不明白，为什么自己一直以来尽心竭力地赎罪、会被他觉得恶心。  
不过，既然诚觉得自己的罪已经赎完了，那，自己也没有必要存在了。  
“我知道了。”他费力地舔了舔嘴唇，轻飘飘地、毫无感情地说，“我，会离开的。我……知道了。你别生气，我走，这就、这就走……”  
诚眉头紧锁，他叹了口气，绕过留加擦着身体走出了浴室。那里太闷太压抑，他想要透透气，然后再去好好地、温柔一些跟留加说清楚。  
但是刚穿好了衣服转身，诚却看到留加垂着脑袋站在自己跟前。他手里还拿着一大卷钞票，看样子好像是攒了不少时间的样子。  
“你、你最近在攒钱是不是？那、我……我这些给你，都给你，让我、让我再在这里……住一天，明天，明天傍晚，太阳落山，我就走……立刻就走……好不好？”  
留加伸出的手不住地颤抖，他的声音哽咽地几乎变了调梗在喉咙里发不出来，被他硬生生地挤了出来。  
这是他的全部家当了，他一直以来都在为未来做着打算，想要找到诚，跟他道歉，补偿他，然后跟他一起好好地过日子。但是……  
好像，诚并不需要自己了。  
那么，就没有继续存在的必要了。  
“再、再抱我一次，好不好？”  
留加哭泣着的脸真难看。这次他没有笑，只是用力地、用力地睁大了眼睛，试图透过那层扭曲的水汽再好好地看看诚的脸。  
诚轻叹了一声，他走上前拿走了留加手里的钱，牵着他来到了客房。  
“不、在你、在你床上，要……在你床上……”  
“那边窗帘太薄挡不住阳光。乖，去客房。”  
“……诚……求你了……”  
留加站在原地全身一阵热一阵冷。他想要留下，他想要跟诚永远在一起，但是……诚不喜欢。  
诚不喜欢自己笑，那么自己就不笑。诚不喜欢自己出现，那么自己就不出现。他不喜欢自己，那么自己就去死。  
太久的追寻已经让留加磨光了所有的棱角包括自尊和自我，他什么都不在乎了。  
“……好吧。”诚没有办法只好拉着他去了自己的卧室。  
“我上次弄得你很痛是不是？……想也是了。”诚把留加给他的钱，一同放在自己的保险箱里，留加冷静地看着他的动作感到了一阵悲凉。  
诚成长了，他不再是原先那个需要自己保护的诚了。不过，这样也很好。就算自己不在了，他也能过得很好。  
他早已不再是那个需要自己保护的小孩子了。  
诚将他温柔地推倒在了床上，压着他冰冷的身体，垂头亲亲他的脸颊。  
留加闭上了眼睛。  
但是想象中的疼痛并没有袭来，诚温柔体贴地吻着他的身体，分开他的腿先用手指帮他扩张准备。一切都跟上一次不一样了，但是留加却半点都开心不起来。  
不久前，他还这样抱了一个女人吧。这样温柔地、体贴地……  
诚抽出三根手指，抬头一看，留加捂住了脸。虽然自己看不到，但是能够感觉到他在哭。他无奈地伏在他身上轻轻拉开了他的手，看着他蜿蜒着泪痕的脸心疼地问：“怎么了留加？我弄痛你了？”  
“……诚！你杀了我吧！我求你杀了我吧！！”  
留加抱着他的脖子嚎啕大哭。  
“求你了……阳光、阳光太痛了，我不想被烧死，你、你杀了我好不好？把我的心、挖出来、丢掉也好、撕烂也好、杀了我吧……我想死、死、在你、你手上……！”  
诚见他哭得连气都喘不过来了，连忙侧躺下来将他搂在怀里不住地拍打着后背帮他顺气。他从来都不知道原来留加那么能哭，哭得他整个胸口都湿漉漉的一片。  
慢慢地，他的安抚还是有了效果。留加渐渐平静下来，委屈地吸着鼻子揉揉眼睛。  
诚轻轻地亲了一下他的额头柔声说：“我刚才没跟那个女人做。我把她赶走了。你给我的钱还在呢，你看，就在桌子上，那边。”  
留加抬起小脑袋看了一眼，果然看到一小卷纸钞放在那里，自己刚刚进来的时候竟然都没有发现……  
“你给我的东西，我怎么可能会用来做那种事呢。”  
“可是……可是你亲她了……”留加委屈地哽咽着说，因为带着浓浓的鼻音而显得奶声奶气的，“你上一次的初吻、明明是我的，可是……现在不是了……”  
诚爱极了这样的留加，他轻柔地捏捏他哭得热乎乎的脸蛋，摇头道：“我才没亲她呢。那张嘴不知道含过多少男人，恶心死了。我怎么可能会去亲一个妓女呢。”  
“……可是，可是……”留加回想起来，好像确实是角度的原因，自己以为他们在接吻，实际上诚好像还真的有可能没有亲那个女人……  
诚一翻身将他压在身下，捏着他的下巴认真地吻了吻他红润的嘴唇，低声喃喃道：“瞧，这辈子的初吻也是你的了。”  
看着留加慢慢绽开的那一脸灿烂和喜悦，诚安下心来。那个会撒娇会粘人、会笑得开心的才是自己想要看到的、想要去喜欢去疼爱的留加。

两人亲热缠绵了整整一夜，到天亮的时候诚才匆匆抱着留加去了客房躲避阳光。  
“呜……慢、慢点……”  
留加蜷缩在他身上、双腿紧紧地勾着他的腰呜咽着求饶着。  
这一次一点都不痛了，而且诚的触碰让他觉得过电一般发麻。尤其是他射在自己里面的时候，热辣滚烫的感觉让留加顿时尖叫着被顶上了又一个高潮直接失神晕了一小会儿……  
他爱死了这种感觉。  
“想把之前欠你的七十年都补回来……留加。”诚放缓了动作，一下下啄着他的嘴唇在他热情紧窄的穴肉中翻搅，“我们好好的、你保护我，我保护你，好不好？”  
“嗯~~嗯！！一直、一直……在一起……哈啊~~”  
留加觉得自己就要融化了。虽然注定自己永远都再也无法沐浴在阳光之下，但是诚就是他的太阳，他心甘情愿在他的温柔下粉身碎骨。  
热情缠绵的欢爱之后，两人身上全都是汗，黏糊糊的，但是他们都不愿意分开，就着这黏糊劲儿倒在床上你侬我侬地继续贴在一块。留加讲着他这些年来跑遍的大江南北，诚则说着他是怎么被赌场的老板捡回来养大，并且从小就喂以狼人血，最后长成了现在这个半人半狼人的样子……  
留加气愤地瞪大了眼睛：“他怎么能那么对你！”  
“别气别气！”诚立刻安抚地亲亲他的鼻尖，慢慢地跟他讲，“他从小就把我当亲儿子来养。我十岁那年，赌场实在是不景气，日子很不好过，我实在想帮帮他，他才提出来给我他的血，那只会强化我的体质，不会让我变成真正的狼人，而被我弄伤的人也不会有变异的危险……”“等等？”留加听出了其中的关键，他惊讶地扬高了声调不可思议地问，“赌场老板是狼人？！”  
他是见过那个男人的，块头高壮沈默寡言，但是自己在他身上什么都感觉不到！  
“嗯……他是。而且他手里有一种药可以抑制兽性发作。”诚想着留加现在已经是自己人，那么告诉他也没什么了，“等着今晚我带你去见见他。”  
“诶？！”  
留加前所未有地紧张起来。  
见家长了诶！好快！

老狼人看到留加倒是没有说什么，反而直截了当地告诉他们，现在摆在两人面前的有两条路。  
第一，他手中有两枚太阳徽章，可以让吸血鬼变回人类，那是他特意留在身边防备有宿敌上门、打不过的时候可以用来攻其不备的，他可以送给留加一枚让他变成人类跟诚一起慢慢长大变老。  
第二，留加给诚初拥，让他变成吸血鬼。  
“可以吗？”留加惊讶地问，“我可以初拥他嘛？”  
“他不是狼人。你可以。”老狼人点点头。而诚却想得更多，他犹豫着问：“那拳赛……”  
“吸血鬼的力量也很大的。不要担心。”留加安慰地握住了诚的手，他知道诚还是非常在意养父的，所以这方面也要为他考虑好。  
但是老狼人却冲他笑了笑低声说：“没关系。你是我儿子，又不是我的打手，以后你打不打都无所谓，全看你的想法。”  
“……爸……”诚动容地叫了一声，“那、那我接受初拥好不好？”  
老狼人不置可否地耸耸肩，示意全是他们自己的选择。  
留加有些不忍，他一向觉得诚是属于阳光的，自己不能剥夺他享受阳光的权力，也不忍心让他成为跟自己一样只能躲着太阳的黑暗生物。他犹豫地看着诚，不想答应他的选择，却也不忍心拒绝他。  
但是诚并不在意，他牵着留加的两只手抵着他的额头，轻轻地蹭蹭他的鼻尖低声说：“我想一直跟你在一起。一辈子太短了，我想永远陪你一起……好不好？”  
留加张张嘴，幸福和喜悦让他的声音又轻又飘像云彩一样软绵绵的，“那、那……看不到太阳，你不会失落吗？不会惋惜吗？”  
“不会呀。”诚侧头轻轻地给了他一个吻，“你就是我的太阳。”

==============================  
老狼人：你们要秀回家秀去我眼睛有点疼= =  
本刚：说好的今天来找我们玩的呢？！？！  
本光：不来正好可以跟吱呦二人世界！  
留加：小诚对我最好啦~~~~  
诚：哎呀呀好一只粘人的小飙咪（？？）  
咳……  
就是这样啦！别别扭扭的两个人也可以好好在一起了！  
突然很想看看这四个人生活在一起的样子……咳……


End file.
